fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Exotoro Entertainment Exclusive 2016/Cryobyte
Whats happening this time, Ash? No idea, but one thing's for sure, It isn't good.. And I'm guessing you want me to figure out what to do? I don't think there really is anything we can do, currently What's even after us? Like I said, no idea, but I know it isn't Four... I thought it was Four? Four's a mere nuisance currently, he's just a roadblock in this upcoming war. ---- TEST 01 - WIDOWMAKERTEST 02 - DAWNTEST 03 - BLADEZERKER TEST 04 - DELTA TEST 99 - MELTDOWN Day 1: Chrysalis Trailer and Details. Welcome, everyone, to Cryobyte's presentation of Exotoro Entertainment Exclusive 2016, for the first day, we shall start off with a trailer that everyone knows as Chrysalis... ---- The trailer begins with Unten slowly walking up a mountain as he looks over, a massive ship slamming into the forest in the distance. It then cuts to him running through a forest as a massive crystal being chases after him, showing him tripping and falling through a hole in the ground... Unten is then shown staring at a grand mirror, putting his hand to it. A brown beorn is shot out of the portal, throwing both Unten and them to the ground. Unten quickly stands up, stumbling back. The beorn is shown to be Mynis. Two figures are then shown fighting, the first one revealed to be Melissa Dust. Her arm forms into a sword as it clashes with the opponent, revealing Pesh, who blocks Melissa's attack and kicks her down. The first four introduced characters are then shown all back-to-back, as a swarm of gray humanoid robots charge towards them. They seem to be cornered, but all the robots are blasted away, flipping the camera around to Cura and Dawg, waving. All of the introduced group is then shown running through a burning town, with a new member, Alcyone, running with them. They all skid to a stop, as a shadow runs out from the distance. It is revealed to be Johnny Dog, swinging a shotgun around. He stops, grinning. It cuts to black as the full name slowly fades onto the screen, the trailer ending. ---- Yep, Fantendo Smash Bros. Chrysalis! The page should be up soon, starting the roster off with the ones appearing in the trailer, aswell as 4 other ones! There could possibly be a story, but I don't entirely know for sure. Tomorrow, 4 more will be announced, and on Day 3, the final day, 5 more will be announced! I will see you tomorrow, with a new game.. Day 2: RTS Goodness Welcome back, one and all, to Cryobyte's presentation! We have a fun game today inspired by the likes of Starcraft and Halo Wars.. an RTS game, something we haven't done yet... The game follows three species, all with their own specials and perks, but what is this about? Haha.. let us begin our trailer for this RTS game.. ---- :King Ash: Well, any info on these beings? :Birnstone: Nothing, other than they're hostile as hell.. :King Ash: And Four?? :Birnstone: He's slowly falling, on his last four towers. The one around here could be taken out easily with a pair of troops. :King Ash: That's good.. We need to figure out about the Netherbroods. :Birnstone: They're very infectious, and can take over living beings. :King Ash: Luckily, we're made from rocks and lava. :Birnstone: They've seemed to be able to overtake robots.. :King Ash: That's.. never good.. It then zooms down to the ground, as a massive centipede-like being scuttles across the ground, then shooting back up to the Magma Sentinels castle, and then to Four's tower. MAGMA SENTINELS: NETHERBROOD ---- Not Magma Sentinels 2, but a spinoff that takes place after Magma Sentinels and Misfits at War, taking place several months before Victory, let's talk a bit about it.. We have our three groups, the Magma Sentinels, Four's Troops, and the obvious new focus, the Netherbroods. They all have exclusive towers that will be delved on upon launch, but I shall talk about the basics. All groups start with a Command Center and spawn right by a Sentelenium Chunk, the main 'energy' of this game. The troops can form a mine over this chunk to begin harvesting resources. Each team has the choice to pick 2 of 3 "heroes" that are different for each team. There is an "Everfrost Pyramid" in every map, and it serves as a highly protected base. Whoever can get to it can claim new reaches to technological beings only able to be produced by the Pyramid. People can overthrow the user of the Pyramid and take it for themselves. If abused to a large extent, the Pyramid can shut down for the rest of the game, rendering it useless. For Story mode, there are 11 chapters, and 3 main missions in each chapter. The missions are cycled by Alpha, the first mission, Beta, the second mission, and Charlie, the final main mission. Alpha focuses on the Magma Sentinels, Beta focuses on Four's Troops, and Charlie on the Netherbroods. Wild animals are a things, but aren't usually a bother. Though, some beings can cause madness. Countless new species will make their mark in this game, and some will even attack you on sight.. Netherbrood will have a page soon enough, and will be the secondary focus for Cryobyte.. Thank you for tuning into today's presentation, and we shall see you tomorrow for the final game. Day 3: Robot Fights The third day starts off with a trailer, cutting to a four-legged robot, a drone-like robot, a robot shaped like the radiation symbol, and one with a flamethrower attached to it. It cuts to the four-legged robot and the drone, as they run towards eachother. A platform pops out of the front of the drone, and it slides under the four-legged robot's first two legs, flipping it upwards. It sends the four-legged robot flying onto its back, pieces flying everywhere. The radiation symbol-shaped robot spins around, revealing a hole in the middle. It fires a smoke bomb, disguising itself. The robot with the flamethrower looks around, confused. The radiation shaped-robot then comes from the distance, pulling out a shredder and going through the robot's flamethrower. It then shows the drone-like robot and the radiation symbol-shaped robot spinning around, with a massive robotic tower in the middle. The tower disperses several drones that attach to the robots and explode, killing both of them. The logo then appears... shitty logo, very sorry "What the flying fuck is a Robot Wars????" You might ask, you've probably never ever heard of this shit, but Robot Wars was a game (actually, 4 games) that was based off of a TV show or something about fighting robots, and this is the fifth. The game isn't too much of the same, it's essentially rebuilt again from the ground-up, new mechanics, new things to add to your robots, and hundreds of randomized robots, different each time you go through tournaments. Unlike the other games, you can build your own robots, the only robots returning from the show and first 4 games are Chaos 2, Hypno-Disc, and Razer, whom are all secret bots unlocked from achievements (they also appear as some of the World Championship fighters!) The story mode (which isn't much of a story mode) is called World Championship, which is pretty long. It has 99 set champions ( you're the 100th!) that you must go through, until you reach the final one, the world champion. It has a light story, but nothing crazy. Robot Wars V should have a page soon enough. Tomorrow is actually the final day, I swear, I promise. Yes, really. See what happens tomorrow! Yeah!! Day 4: Yep, There's Another Day The fourth day begins with two ships flying through space, as they fire lasers at eachother. Countless ships fly out from the biggest ships, all of them flipping around and firing at eachother. After about 30 seconds of the tiny ships firing at eachother, the ship on the right begins to power up its thrusters. The other ship fires a hook at the right ship as it thrusts away, ripping the ship straight in half. It explodes into pieces, as the living ship slowly boosts away. It then cuts to an upgrade tree, as a cursor clicks over a new upgrade. It then shows the ship, as a laser slowly pops out from the front. Tons of ships fly out to defend the ship. It zooms out, showing thousands of other ships flying towards it. Mothership is an online-only game inspired by the likes of agar.io, except they aren't much similar. Mothership involves a massive upgrade/tier system that could bring your mothership through countless different looks, weapons, etc. Mothership starts you off with a small Mothership with a minimal ammount of ships to help you, but you can support yourself higher from there. The game relies your upgrades on Energy, and without energy, you can't upgrade. If you lose energy, you can't sustain specific upgrades, causing those upgrades to be rendered useless until energy is restored. How to get energy? There are countless asteroids all over, everywhere. Get your ship close to them, and you can establish a mine. Though, if another Mothership finds their way to your mine, they can destroy it and claim that mine for theirs, so make sure to deploy units and turrets! Now, how do we get more units? Units are needed for ships to be deployed, unless it is a drone, but ships are much higher in intelligence. You can find space-cities everywhere, and you can employ a training facility there, though, like the mine, it can be taken down and claimed by someone else. Now you have your units, and your energy. You use your energy to get your upgrades, and your units to deploy ships from your mothership, watch out for stronger Motherships, though! Now, there are online players, but there are also AI enemies... Space Pirates are a big problem, aswell. They aren't just like your regular Motherships, they usually stay around in MASSIVE SWARMS... we'll learn more about Mothership when the page is up. Thank you, everyone. For tuning into my showcase, these are four new games. The pages shall be up very soon. See everyone next showcase!!! MAGMA SENTINELS: NETHERBROOD Category:Subpages Category:Exotoro Entertainment Exclusive 2016 Category:Presentations Category:Cryobyte